


I got secrets, drop them to the floor

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Shaming, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “What are you an animal?” Theon snarled eventually, throwing his spoon in the bowl with a look of disgust. Jon blinked.“What? You asked!”“Yeah but I didn’t expect that! I thought you just wanted to like spank her or something!”Letter C (Cumplay) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	I got secrets, drop them to the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> Definitely this one for you Lizzy! You were invaluable with the ideas for this challenge :p
> 
> Title from Skin by Rhianna

“Come on!” Theon muttered, nudging Jon’s shoulder and leaning a cheek on his hand. Jon chewed his cornflakes loudly, barely resisting clenching his eyes shut. Theon tutted. “You must have!”

“I don’t!” Jon insisted after a forced swallow, quickly shoving another spoonful to avoid having to say anything more, hoping his friend would get the hint.

“Everyone has a kink or a fantasy!” Theon replied. “I mean, how bad is it? Do you want to dress up as a woman or something?”

“No,” Jon snorted. “Just drop it. I won’t tell you.”

“Ah so you _do_ have a fantasy!” Theon commented brightly and then he snickered, nudging Jon again. “Want Sansa to dominate you?”

“No! Oh…well, actually…” Jon trailed off as images of Sansa having her way with him suddenly flooded his brain and then shook his head vigorously. “No. Look, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Ah, because you’ll never be able to look Robb in the eye knowing you have defiled his little sister,” Theon said, with an exaggerated wink and a thumbs up. “Gotcha.”

Jon rolled his eyes, deliberately keeping his eyes on the bowl of cereal in front of him. After a few moments of silence, Jon thought that perhaps Theon had finally given up, especially when he vacated the seat and went to get his own bowl of cereal.

“Is it that you want to try anal?”

“Theon!” Jon sighed, dropping his spoon in his bowl and running his hands over his face.

“Jon, make this easy on yourself. You know I don’t give up on whatever I’m pursuing. I won’t tell Robb, I swear.”

“Urgh!” Jon groaned, the sound muffled by the hands still covering his face. He sighed, letting the hands drop onto the table with a thud. “Fine!”

Theon grinned, sliding into his seat and blinking expectantly as Jon ran a hand through his hair.

“Well?” Theon prompted, loading his spoon with cornflakes and popping them in his mouth.

“Um…so..I…I want to…”Jon started, feeling his face flush as Theon continued to stare, his spoon dipping back into his bowl. “I want to…cum on …on her…” Jon gestured to his chest as Theon blinked. Jon glanced back down at the table to avoid the intense stare from his roommate.

“What are you an animal?” Theon snarled eventually, throwing his spoon in the bowl with a look of disgust. Jon blinked.

“What? _You_ asked!”

“Yeah but I didn’t expect that! I thought you just wanted to like spank her or something!”

“Oh yeah, because you’re not one to be dirty and shit!” Jon countered, rolling his eyes.

“What dirty thing is Theon doing now?” Sansa asked, yawning as she came through to the kitchen. She kissed Jon’s shoulder as she passed, opening the cupboard for a cup.

“Not me being dirty! It is your boyfriend!” Theon muttered darkly, looking mournfully at his abandoned bowl of cereal. Sansa snorted, sending a perplexed look over her shoulder as Jon flushed from his ears to his neck.

“Its nothing!” he insisted, glaring at Theon.

“I think it is important she knows, I have to protect her! She is like a sister to me!” Theon replied, placing a hand over his heart and closing his eyes dramatically. Sansa scoffed.

“When is my birthday?”

“Um….Augu….October…?”

“May fourteenth.”

“Whatever,” Theon replied, waving a hand impatiently.

“Favourite colour?” Sansa asked, turning to cross her arms and smirk at Theon.

“What is with all these deep unrelated questions?” Theon scoffed, throwing his hands in the air before pointing a finger at Jon once more as he looked towards Sansa. “I am protecting you from this animal!”

Sansa cast a glance a Jon, raising her eyebrows expectantly when he ducked his head down. But his cereal was finished, there was nothing for him to pretend to be distracted with and he knew if he didn’t say anything, Theon would.

“Can we do this privately?” he asked, looking at Sansa again. Theon harrumphed, folding his arms and muttering about how he didn’t want to see that shit anyway as Sansa stepped out of the room and Jon followed.

“So?” she prompted, tilting her head as Jon felt his cheeks heat up again.

“Um…so I’m not saying we have to do this alright?” he started quickly and Sansa quirked a brow. “But Theon was harassing me about ..uh…fantasies and kinks…and….um…..”

“What?” she asked, a small frown appearing between her eyes. Jon glanced back at the kitchen.

“Um…I…I’d like to….you know…” he gestured to his crotch and then up to her chest. “On your…”

“You want to cross-dress?” she said in a deadpan and Jon blinked in shock, frowning back at her and then glaring when she burst into giggles and patted his arm.

“I’m messing, I know what you were asking,” she teased. She moved suddenly, pressing a kiss to his lips and then grinned. “Shall we go back to bed then?”

She reached for his hand and started tugging him towards the stairs She threw him a wink over her shoulder just as the kitchen door opened again and Theon’s voice travelled up after them.

“If we lose our deposit because of cum stains I swear to God, Jon I will tell Robb about this!”

Jon couldn’t really care at that precise moment as Sansa pushed him against his bedroom door, slamming it shut with the force as her mouth pressed desperately to his. His hands roamed over her pyjamas, slipping past the waistband to grasp at her ass cheeks. She moaned, pulling back slightly and smirking as she reached down and pulled her pyjama top over her head.

“How do you want to do this?” she asked. “Fuck me and pull out? Masturbate?”

“I..just…fuck!” Jon mumbled, clenching his eyes shut as his brain tried to make sense of what his girlfriend was saying.

“I mean, I’m pretty horny right now too so I’m suggesting fucking and pulling out…if that is fine with you?”

She tugged on his shirt before he could reply, before he could say that yes, that was very fine and then she turned him and shoved him towards his bed. Jon yanked his shirt up and over his head, shoving his pyjama pants down as Sansa did the same.

She giggled as she pounced on him, Jon’s arms circling around her waist to catch her as they tumble back against the sheets. He raised a hand to her head, pulling her down into another sloppy kiss, his other hand stroking down her back. He slid his palm over to her hip, pushing slightly in silent request and Sansa rolled onto her back, Jon following and slipping between her parted legs.

His hand caressed her thigh as it travelled towards her core, stroking the sensitive flesh. Sansa moaned, spreading her legs wider as he moved his fingers to press against her clit in gentle circles. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her eyes fluttering shut as he steadily increased his speed and pressure, her hips rising and circling to meet him.

She moaned again, her hands reaching to grasp his shoulders to anchor herself as she felt her release wash over her. Jon hummed and she could feel his eyes on her as he watched her fall apart and collapse back against the pillows.

She felt him shift, opening her eyes to see him gripping his cock and aligning himself. She groaned as he pushed in and Jon returned the sound. He never got tired of how she felt around him and the baser part of him had to admit he loved fucking her without a condom.

He raised his body higher, his groin bumping against her clit and she clutched at his shoulders with a low moan as he started to moved steadily inside of her. She raised her head, nipping her teeth along his jawline and Jon growled, pushing into her harder until she is gasping desperately beneath him, her teeth biting into her lip.

“Fuck Sansa, I…I’m…” he gasped as her cunt started to tighten. She nodded wordlessly and Jon pulled out as her hand drifted down to push her fingers inside of herself, replacing the emptiness his cock leaving her had caused. Jon groaned helplessly, his hand closing around his cock and tugging once, twice…

He grunted, an inhuman sound escaping him as his eyes clenched shut and his body fell forward and his cock jerked, spilling his seed across Sansa’s skin. He opened his eyes, chest panting and whimpered at the pearly white substance that covered her stomach and up to her breasts. Sansa’s eyes were closed, her fingers still pumping furiously inside of her but feeling his stare, she opened them to meet his gaze.

“Fuck,” Jon moaned, eyes glued to her movements between her legs.

Sansa keened, her thighs clamping around her hand and her back arching, pulling taut with her release. Jon stood up from the bed, looking for his shirt to wipe her with. He turned at the sound of her moan, the sound of suckling and froze as she slipped a finger from her mouth, sliding it across his seed and popping it back into her mouth. She glanced at him, giving him a smirk as she repeated the action again.

Jon growled, the quest for his shirt forgotten as he leapt back on the bed and crawled over to her.

“You’re a filthy girl,” he muttered, his hand slipping down to part her legs again, allowing him to slide his fingers back against her bundle of nerves. Sansa attempted to raise her eyebrows in challenge but a sharp press against her clit had her gasping and her eyes falling shut. “You’ll be the death of me Sansa!”

Her lips quirked and she opened her eyes halfway to meet his gaze. “I am sure there are worse ways to go.”


End file.
